


What makes an Original?

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [23]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Identity Issues, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMZ3]A blue cyber-elf pondered, perched on a pillar as he loomed down the Current Ruler of Neo Arcadia.





	What makes an Original?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think X would declare out loud: 'Hey! I'm the real X!' to his copy. It's the same as a guy named Martin meets another guy named Martin. Not Copy X's fault he was named and even forced to take X's job.
> 
> You can say X respects Copy X... to a certain degree. Said-respect goes a long way.

 

“ _ **What makes an**_ _ **o**_ _ **riginal?**_ ”

 

Someone asked, a hint of melancholy and regret in its voice. The question surprised the only other occupant, having the ruler sat on his throne after a debriefing from Dr. Weil.

 

“Who a-are you?” Copy X MK-II asked, shifting his head towards the sound. There, perched on the left pillar, sat a peculiar cyber-elf. Wearing blue robes (yet it looked more like a cassock with the cross at the front) with sleeves and boots decorated in strange patterns, the item that caught the ruler’s attention was the helmet and the lack of wings.

“ _A cyber-elf._ ” The intruder even acted cordial as if its actions were not against the usual protocol for all digital programs. Copy X finally stood up, walking towards the pillar to face the brooding(?) cyber-elf. Under closer inspection, the program’s helmet looked like a variant to his headgear design added there emerged a translucent halo circling and emitting a cluster of rainbow-themed data from above.

 

“You’re asking me...” The Copy X spoke, slowly as to show authority and coherency. “what it means to be an original?”

 

“ _Yes._ _I don’t comprehend why it matters for some people...reploids?_ ” The cyber-elf tilted its head; its emerald eyes feature not condescension but of acknowledgment. Even without the wings, Copy X couldn’t help but bring the image of a disguised angel judging from the way the entity faded in and out from the physical world. Copy X asked, “Why would my... answer matter?”

“ _Because in spite of knowing what you are, you continue to prove yourself as someone different from the past._ ” The cyber-elf, Copy X will call **Azure** for simplicity, seemed to be of an old production of cyber elves. It must have seen his actions in the past and compared it to what he is doing at the present.

“Since I am the perfect copy.... My actions and decisions for the human race a-are all m-mine a-and not **h-his**!” Copy X walked away, resuming his seat to the throne as the cyber-elf watched him. Clenching his fist, Copy X confirmed with utmost conviction. “The p-prosperity of Neo Arcadia is s-something the o-o-original X could n-never c-create! I am n-not a-a f-fake!”

“ _I understand. There is truth in your words._ ” Azure’s acceptance nearly made Copy X snap his neck at disbelief. Enacting a human thinking position: slightly clenched hand with the thumb pressed onto the lower lip, Azure nodded as it processed the information.

 

“R-really?” Ever since his return, Copy X had been questioned consistently by everyone around him except Dr. Weil and Omega. The Eight Gentle Judges, his Four Guardians, the cyber elves and even the personnel... Copy X knew he failed to terminate Zero (he can’t stop trying to convince the red reploid to come back to his side) but that does not mean his ideals have changed! Copy X questioned, “w-would y-you not w-want proof? A further explanation of s-some sort?”

“ _You are my proof._ ” Azure answered back, sounding relieved in getting its answer. Unmoving, Copy X watched the cyber-elf float down to the ground. Shimmering data surround the cyber-elf as if to shield the owner from the world’s filth. Copy X couldn’t understand the cyber-elf, ‘how could anyone, who knows his misgivings, trust his words as the truth so easily?’

“ _It’s th_ _e_ _soul that matters._ ” Azure smiled, causing Copy X to stop thinking for a split second. The smile seemed ethereal; something that shouldn’t be plausible in the state of things yet here it was, on the face of a program.

“The soul?” Copy X echoed and the cyber-elf nod with its full attention direction to him. Azure explained, revealing its open palms towards the ruler. “ _Yes._ _In_ _certain religions, the soul is the individual’s essence. It is what makes you who you are even after death. In several studies, the soul is the manifestation of the psyche or the rationality and is not dependent on the body_ _..."_

 

*thud

* * *

  

 _"_ _Is something wrong?_ ”

 

“N-nothing!” This time Copy X stuttered intentionally, seeing an unexpected visitor enter the area. This reploid wasn’t what Copy X wanted to see right now, considering his hostility to most living and rational organisms. Regretfully, Copy X had to cut the conversation short. “You may take your leave. I need to settle some domestic issues with Dr. Weil.”

“ _I...see. I’m sorry for taking your time, I will take my leave now._ ” Azure bowed. The cyber-elf must have thought Copy X was getting grumpy with its presence when in fact it was the presence of a newcomer. [The cyber-elf is more worried of the fact that Copy X can't handle his own paperwork. The thought:  _How much authority does Dr. Weil have?_ comes to mind]

 

‘This, by far, is one of the worst time that reploid entered my chamber.’ Copy X thought, hoping the reploid hasn’t seen the floating data but the stunned expression says a lot. Copy X greeted, wishing the cyber-elf takes a hike before it’s too late. “What are you d-doing here... Omega?”

“ _W-what?_ ” The Cyber-elf seems to lack any sense of self-preservation _which is most likely due to its_ _programming_ , staring at the new guest with a mixed emotion of shock and remorse.

 

“X?” The revived reploid was also surprised, but the lack of movement or speech in the room caused the red demon to frown and take a step forward.

“ _..._ ” When Azure finally moved, moving away from Omega to utilize the other exit, that’s when Copy X noticed his ally’s vibe darken to that of rage.

“Omega! Yield! This cyber-elf is of no threat to my well-being!” Copy X jumped off his seat, unsure himself why he would defend the intruder _yet he knew he would not regret this decision_.

“Why can’t you trust me?” Copy X muttered under his breath when he saw Omega summon out his saber. The blue reploid knew he had to physically stop the battle-crazed reploid from slicing an elf in half. _Unfortunately, Copy X knew this would be the end to his short_ _relationship_ _with_ _the Azure_ _._

“Oh for the love of-” Dashing passed the retreating cyber-elf, Copy X yelled as he grabbed onto Omega’s wrist. “What do you think you’re doing?! Do you not see w-we were having a decent c-conversation?!”

 

* * *

 

“X...” Omega muttered, not even fighting back as Copy X held onto his wrist where he held his saber.

“ _Bye._ ” The cyber-elf whispered, bidding goodbye before vanishing into thin air. Omega dropped his saber when he was sure the cyber-elf was gone, watching the exasperated Ruler search for any trace of the apparition. Omega knew who that was. There was no mistaking it, given how the cyber-elf looked at him with so much grief and repentance.

 

That was the Original X.

 

“It...He’s gone.” Copy X declared, sitting back to his throne and crossing his arms.

‘He’s sulking’ Omega concluded, striding towards the center and wary for any watching eyes. ‘Because I interrupted his moment... with the original?’

“What do you w-want?” Copy X inquired, not even looking at him. Omega bowed his head somewhat, looking down at the ruler-no. His friend? _It’s difficult to decipher._ It was confusing how Copy X still held himself so highly after the queer meeting. More importantly, the fact Copy X acted the same after the exchange meant the cyber-elf didn’t plan on manipulating the ruler... unlike Weil.

“I... wanted to see you.” Omega told the truth, never expecting to see the past ruler to talk with his copy. Not like Omega wanted to call the reploid in front of him that, but that was what made Copy X different from the original.

 

“G-great. Can you l-leave now?” Copy X continued to avoid his gaze, trying to control his visits by the use of avoidance. Omega apologized, pushing his paranoia aside. “I’m sorry.”

“Leave.” Copy X made it into an order, causing Omega to slouch his shoulder. He took a step back, walking away and picking his saber before looking back at Copy X.

“I’ll be back.” Omega promised, aware the Copy wouldn’t last very long without social interaction. Omega was of the same case, unconsciously using this as a motive for visiting Copy X in the first place. (The lunatic is not worth being called his master or associate, begrudgingly following along as the human-reploid mix-breed intentions converge with his primary directive.) Copy X won't-can't ignore him forever.

 

The only gesture Copy X gave him was a wave of the hand, sending him out of the room.

 

*thud.

* * *

 

“...” Omega mused to himself, walking through the empty corridors in the middle of the night. Reviewing the scene he saw of the two blue entities, Omega found himself staring at the anguish look of his past foe. The appearance of X seemed modest, hiding the weapons and skills underneath.

 

‘Clever.’

 

What heightened the cyber-elf’s threat level was the chance of possession. Copy X and X were practically the same, excluding the glitchy vocals. Still, having a body is better than none. In yet, X did not seize the body for possession.

 

‘Irrational.’

 

Deducing from the irked look of Copy X, X only came for idle chat. Omega’s grip on his saber tightened, noting the fond look Copy X had towards the cyber-elf.

 

‘ ~~Magnetizing.~~ ’

 

‘What is he up to then?’ Omega never thought he’d have to dig through the past, hoping to understand the inner mechanics of his archenemy’s thought processing. He reviews the action of the cyber-elf again, watching X look at Copy X.

 

‘Resignation-’

 

Omega stopped at his tracks, confused at the impression the cyber-elf gave him.

 

“On what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of Omega, there's no such thing as 'protective Omega Zero' tag so I chose 'protective zero.' Oh wait. Apparently, the protective Zero tag isn't meant for Zero.... Huh?
> 
> Anyways, the guy's literally the evil version of Zero so why not? Also, there's no X/X tag even if it looks like an expression.
> 
> Ah and no one in this series would claim they 'love' so a lot of stuff here are implicit. o-o
> 
> *Note to self: make more copy X stories somehow and fill the search browser. Hehehe


End file.
